Namimori High School
by akinos
Summary: -AU- Sawada Tsunayoshi, Mafia-boss-to-be, and his life in a school full of crazy Mafioso. "No one even told me finding my guardians would be this much trouble!" Pairing: 2796, 8059, 6918 -Update again-
1. Chapter 1: A new school

**So, this is the rewrite version. I'm sorry for the late update. Finding a Beta is not easy you know. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this version more, do leave a review if you like it. Well, call it a new version, but it's not that much different from the old one. I hope it is better though.**

**AN: Thank to my beta Fionlao, thank you. And thank you all who support this story, please continue to do so in the future.**

**Title: **Namimori High School  
**  
Author:** Akinos  
**  
Rate: T**  
**  
Summary: -AU-** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Mafia-boss-to-be, and his life in a school full of crazy Mafioso. "No one even told me finding my guardians would be this much trouble!"  
**  
Pairing: **2796, 8059, 6918  
**  
Warnings: **OOC – yaoi, slow update, OCs because I need background characters, characters from other manga because I don't want to put Oc here more than I have to.  
**  
Disclaimer:** I do NOT own katekyo hitman reborn

* * *

**Chapter 1:**Being rudely waken up by his tutor, Reborn, Tsuna was told that he would soon transfer to Namimori next week and enroll in to high school there. Why? Because the soon-to-be-tenth-boss of the Vongola Famiglia need six guardians by his side, and where better to find them than in a Mafia School as famous as Namimori High School? So, a week later, we find Tsuna in Namimori. But it seems that trouble was following him whereever he went. "Aw~ and to think this morning started out so good too!"

* * *

**Chapter 1 - New school**

The **Vongola Famiglia **has since long been the most powerful Mafia Famiglia in all of Italy.

The influence of the Vongola is worldwide, and it was said that no Famiglia can match them in terms of size, tradition, rules, or power, and due to this, the boss of the Vongola is considered by many to be the **_capo di tutti capi_**, or the "Boss of all Bosses".

Even when there is internal strife, members of the Vongola stood united to repel attacks from the opposing Famiglia, living up to their title as the best and the strongest.

At the moment, the Vongola Famiglia is led by the Vongola Nono, Timoteo, but will soon be succeeded by the Vongola Decimo, a direct descendant of the Vongala Primo.

Although who and what this person is like is a mystery of the Mafia World, having been keeping a secret by the Vongola. There are no record, no documents, nothing that can help anyone find out who the Vongola Decimo is, something no one can understand how the Vongola managed to do, despite the fact that said Decimo had been around for more than 10 years now.

Rumors of all kind were flying around about this mystery Decimo, but none have proved to be the truth. It wasn't until 10 years after, that the first time a rumor had started, when the curtain around the Vongola Decimo was lifted.

* * *

- **Italia, Vongola Headquarters and main mansion.**-

Our story starts on a sunny day in the somewhat peaceful Vongola mansion, where all the members are doing what they normally do. You know, like planning assassination, training newbies, signing paperwork, cooking, singing, washing, etc. That is, until a loud shout fly through the mansion like no tomorrow. Some newbie jumped out of their seat in surprise (and fear, but no one was going to admit it) and some glass and other stuff broke. Someone hit their head while standing up too fast, but all in all no one bothered to check what was with that scream. Why? Because it had been a routine in this house to ignore (and get far away) every time their Decimo and his tutor had a 'morning meeting' for the safety of oneself.

Yes, that scream belongs to our beloved Vongola Decimo.

And here he is.

"Hiiiiiieee! What did you say, Reborn?" yelled a boy with chocolate brown hair, and big honey eyes. This boy was Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short, the soon-to-be Tenth Boss of Vongola Famiglia.

Tsuna currently is 15 years old and soon to be 16 as his birthday is only one month away. Tsuna was born in Japan, but moved to Italia since he was one, after a failed assassination on his family. Being the son of the Vongola's External Advisor, the CEDEF leader Sawada Iemitsu, Tsuna has a high profile and a big 'TARGET' on his back. What no one (except the Vongola) knows is that when Vongola Primo moved to Japan, his last name changed to Sawada, thus making Tsuna and his father the heirs of Vongola. One of the reasons no one knows who the real Decimo is because the Vongola had gone all out to make sure the world would forget the name of Vongola Primo's family in Japan.

Back to the present time, Tsuna was sleeping peacefully in his bedroom, until Reborn came out of nowhere that is. As usual, he woke him up with one of his Vongola-ways-to-wake-up techniques. After that, Reborn said something that made him yelled just now. And that was?

"I said you will attend Namimori High school next week, Dame-Tsuna," Tsuna's tutor, Reborn, who is also known as the number one hitman of the world, replied.

Tsuna blinked, and blinked. He looked at Reborn like he had gone crazy when his mind slowly analysis what he had just heard. Attend Namimori? Isn't it a school in Japan? His homeland? So, he would have to come back to Namimori, go to school there and maybe live with his mother? Well, he didn't mind the part with 'living with his mother'. Since his mom lived in Namimori when he moved to Italy, he didn't have much time to visit her in the past few years because of his training and other thing. He really missed her. This would be a good change for them. But…

"Why?" Tsuna asked with his eyes never far away from his tutor. There must be an important reason for the sudden moves. He hoped it was not a dangerous reason though.

"It's time," was Reborn's answer.

"Time for what?" Tsuna asked innocently. He didn't catch up with what Reborn meant.

Reborn kicked Tsuna (which he was not able to avoid) and declared, "Baka-Tsuna, time for your guardians of course. I believe I told you about a Mafia boss's guardians already."

"Ow... yeah, I remember now." Tsuna made a face as he brushed through his messy hair with his hand. He knew the boss of Vongola must have six guardians by his side, which was something, like a rule. It had been passed down through many generations. His grandpa, Vongola Nono Timoteo had six awesome guardians, too. Tsuna had always wondered what his guardians would be like, and would he become a good boss for them? The questions would finally have an answer.

"I'll go then. It probably will be a good change." Tsuna said as a smile made its way to his face.

"Sure. And you will be going alone; I'll come a few months later, to check up on you." Reborn said as an evil smirk developed on his face when walking out of Tsuna's room. Tsuna looked at door as Reborn left with a horrifying face. He didn't like the idea of this 'check up' from Reborn at all.

* * *

A week later, Tsuna was in front of Namimori High School's large black doors. He breathed in and out, and said softly, "Alright, I can do this." before walking into the school.

"Class, we have a new transfer student today from Italy, so be polite to him. Come in, Sawada-san." The teacher, a young man by the name of Ayasaki Hayate, said as Tsuna entered the classroom nervously.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi...uhm, nice to meet you, please take care of me, everyone." Tsuna smiled and said with a small blush on his face. Some girls whispered "He's so cute," to each other.

"What family do you belong to?" That was the first question Tsuna heard from a boy in the front. A complete silence was waiting for his answer.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked in surprise until he realized what they meant. They were asking him about his mafia family.

That is because Namimori High School, the school that has the same name as its town, is the best mafia school in Japan, as well as the world. Normal peoples look at this school as one of the best schools for the rich, but on the inside, it is a school for every mafia family, from the highest to lowest. They sent their children to learn and train to become a great boss, subordinates, or if they are lucky, become a mafia member of the Vongola Famiglia in the future.

Namimori High School was ruled by the Hibari Famiglia, the fifth strongest Mafia Famiglia in the world, this family also owned this town. In this school, the one who is stronger or has a stronger famiglia always had more power than others. That was also the rule of the Mafia World.

"Well...I...I belong to my family?" Tsuna said nervously. He didn't want everyone to know he is the heir of Vongola. It would only bring trouble for him.

"What kind of answer is that?" Boy no.1 yelled.

"Uhm, my kind of answer. Everyone belongs to their family, right?" Tsuna said.

"The hell? Are you stupid? It's not what we mean!" Boy no.2 asked.

"...No...and I know what you mean." Tsuna whispered.

"Stop it now. You can continue this talk later. Take a seat behind Sato-san, Sawada-san." The teacher cut in before any more questions were asked. The boy, Sato, raised his hand when Tsuna walked over to him and sat in his seat. This was going to be a long year for him.

* * *

-**Lunch time**-

Tsuna headed out of the classroom to find somewhere to eat lunch. The class was just too noisy, and everyone wanted to ask when he didn't want to answer.

The school sure was big. There are four main buildings. Three of them had white bricks and blue tile roofs. Only the building Tsuna's class was in had gold birches, walls, and red tile roofs. Tsuna knew why, Reborn had told him about it before send him here. There were also many trees, flowers in bloom around the school, along with club houses, gyms, and just about anything you will find in a normal school. This school is a lot more beautiful than Tsuna's old school.

After finishing his lunch in a garden, Tsuna walked back to class slowly, he still had time after all, so why not explore the school a little. But luck was not on Tsuna's side this time. After only a few minutes, because he keep his eyes on the trees above, Tsuna slipped and his lunch box poured onto a student who sat with his friends nearby.

"Hiiiiieee! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Tsuna asked as he took his box back quickly. He was so nervous now. Why now of all times to turn back to his Dame-self?

"Kid, you want to die?" The boy who had been hit by the box asked and glared at him.

"Hiiiiiieee! NO!" Tsuna yelled before he ran away. Normally he would never do so, but this time, the nervousness had won, old habits die hard. The group was chasing after him anyway. It was just like what happened in his old school. God, why couldn't his new school be any different?

What more would happen? Tsuna swerved around a corner and bumped into someone.

"Was this a Tsuna-bump-into-people day? Aw~ and to think this morning started out so good too!" thought Tsuna as they both fell. Tsuna quickly jumped off of the boy and stood up. The boy in front of him had silver hair and was taller than him for sure. When said boy looked up, sea-green eyes met chocolate eyes. Everything seemed like it was slowing down at the moment, and a familiar feeling appears. Just when Tsuna was about to ask, the group had caught up with him.

"Hey, isn't it that the bomb kid in first year?" A guy of them asked, pointing at the silver hair boy.

That was when Tsuna realized that he knew this boy. He was Bianchi's younger brother, the name was Gokudera Hayato, also known as Smokin' Bomb Hayato.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Long-ass note, but you need to read it anyway. Sorry for any mistake grammar. If you already read this, then move to next chapter.**

**First:** I'm sorry for the long wait. Life is a bitch and I'm not happy with her. Not one bit. Update from now on will be SLOW. It could take weeks; months before a chapter come out. If I'm lucky (which very rare to happens), you will have 1 chapter per 1 month. If not, you just have to wait longer. I'm sorry. Though, I will not abandoned any of my stories, which mean that I will finish all my fic, one way or other, it will just take a very long time. I not complained though, I have all my life for them. And once my parent let me buy my own PC/laptop, I will be able to write more, I hate writing in an internet shop, so many people keep staring at me -_-!

**Second:** I'm no good with grammar, past tense and the like. I got them when in exam and class, yet I always forgot about all the tenses when I'm writing, don't know when to use what. Most, if not all, my knowledge of English come from years of reading story, I just read and understand the word perfectly, but if you ask me if there are any mistake grammar or not, I can't tell you much. When I'm writing, the word just come out in my head like what I had know them from all the time I saw it in other fic, like a copy machine. A machine that can't change anytime soon. It's weird, but that me, I'm always weird. So unless I get a beta, there will always be mistake in my story. That why I need a beta, one who can put up with the long time between each chapter, which probably when you will have no contact from me. I'm not talkative; I'm only good with listen and give comment when needed. So anyone volunteer?

**Third:** I have so many ideas, it all in my head, but I'm not one who can write what she think out most of the time, especially when it come to my story. I can image it just fine, but write it out is very hard, not to mention write it in a foreign language. I have read all my fic again, and I have to say that they are poorly written. I can't even look at them the second time. I'm furious, and ashamed. But no matter how many times I try, I don't know how to make them better. As pathetic as it is, it is still my writing skill, it's something that had been a part of me for as long as I can remember and I'm hopeless in change it. Maybe in the future I'll be able to change them. For now thought, I can only put in more words, change how thing go a litter, it not much, but that all I can do for the rewrite chapter. If you have time, do read it and give me a review, would you? I apologize for the trouble, though saying this doesn't mean I want anyone sympathetic or such, I am not a bad writer. While my story is not up to standard of other author in here, I'm still proud of them, of writing them, and what I write in my language had never been listed as bad by anyone, I know of a fact that it is the opposition. I'm both a best and worst at the same time, you can understand it whatever way you want.

**Last:** I'm taking ideas; meaning if you have any idea for my story, any of them, please tell me in a review or pm. I have lot of idea for new story, and basic idea of my current story, but that about it. I would love to hear what everyone has to say. Be it pairing, fighting, weapons, anything, just send it to me and I'll see what I can do with it. No OC though, I hate them, the only reason I have OC in my fic is because I can't find characters that fit the role of main character's background in the manga (like Hibari, I need OC to be his family, they wont be much important once I get past the Mukuro-Arc). I will also take character from other manga and put them in my fic where ever I need them, that way I can limit the OC.


	2. Chapter 2: Gokudera Hayato

**AN: This chapter is already fixed by my beta Fionlao, thank you. And thank you all who support this story, please continue to do so in the future.**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own katekyo hitman reborn

* * *

**Chapter 2:** On second thought, it not so bad after all. Tsuna was saved by a mystery silver-haired teen. Who this? Why, the (in)famous Smokin' Bomb Gokudera Hayato of course. Is this the start of a beautiful friendship? Who know? "And what about that familiar feeling just now?"

* * *

**Chapter 2: Gokudera Hayato**

This was a bad day for Gokudera Hayato, genius and future member of a yet-to-know-name of a Famiglia.

First, he woke up easily because of a nightmare and fell out the chair he was sitting on near the hospital bed of his friend (read: lover), who had been in there for a whole week. When he ate breakfast with the baseball-player, said boy didn't know how to shut up and kept on teasing him.

Second, he had to go to school, but he skipped class anyways. And then, not long after, a certain head prefect had appeared out of nowhere with his tonfas and of course, a fight had broken out right there and then. Though their fight had been stopped by a pineapple-head, it still was enough to make his mood darker.

Finally, things started to look up after a nap on the roof and Gokudera was making his way back to his class. A wind was blowing through. It brought with it a gentle scent of the last few flowers that bloomed late in the end of summer. Gokudera looked up, the sky was so beautiful with its blue color. He smiled softly.

Long ago, Gokudera met an important person of his life. It was the time when he was nothing but a brat with little knowledge of what real life is. Gokudera no longer remember how that person looked like, but he remembered his words well. Those were what had kept him going in life after the broke out with his father, and later moved to Namimori where he had found what could be called a family to him. And they still are one of his few driving forces of life. Gokudera wanted to keep his promise to that person.

As he remembered that person, it was definitely making him feel better. He continued walking and started to smile a bit. But when he turned around a corner, he bumped into a boy. When his eyes met the boy's eyes, a strange feeling ran through his body. It felt weird, like lightning. Then someone behind the boy yelled, called him by some insults. Well, Gokudera didn't care about the boy or the idiots after him, but…

Someone was going to pay for ruining his good mood.

* * *

Gokudera stood up and glared at the group who looked like they were all in second or third year. But who cares? It's not like he was scared of them there and then. Taking his eyes from them, he looked at the boy again. Big innocent eyes, no wonder he was being chased around. The boy looked so weak!

"Che, what a loser you are!" Gokudera said as he walked pass the boy. His hands suddenly pulled out his dynamites from nowhere. In a deadly voice full of barely controlled rage, he shouted out, "I'll blow all of you into smithereens!"

With that said, Gokudera threw the set of bombs in the group's direction. The bombs exploded in front of them, a loud "Hiiieee!" was heard from the formerly chased boy as some of them were knocked unconscious.

There were still five of them, though. They took out knives from their pockets and headed directly to the silver-haired man.

Gokudera knocked one of the boys off his feet and another slipped past while he was kicking away the downed guy's knife. He immediately had to block a third man. Then Gokudera heard one of them curse behind him. The guy just slipped past him and ran straight at him. He spun around in time to see the knife that was being aimed at him again. But before it could make contact with his face, the innocent-eyed boy had run in between him and the knife.

Tsuna blocked the guy's attack with his lunch box, and then said guy's knife was knocked out of his hand and away from both of them. The chap reached for his knife, but he was too late.

Tsuna punched the man's stomach, sending him back a few feet and simultaneously, knocking him out.

Gokudera and the rest of the group stared at Tsuna, shocked expressions decorated their faces. Who would think that a small boy like him could beat someone that was twice his size?

"Attacking someone in the back is not very nice. And please be more careful, Gokudera-san." Tsuna said.

"Wh..what?" Gokudera snapped out of his thought and looked at Tsuna.

The other men realized that they couldn't win this fight, so they ran away, leaving the unconscious body and a threat, "Remember this, we'll come back later!" behind.

Gokudera and Tsuna just stood there, looking at each other for several seconds before the bell suddenly rang.

"Hiiieeee! I need to go to class now. See you later, Gokudera-san. And thanks for helping me." Tsuna yelled, waving his hand at Gokudera and ran out. Gokudera stared at the back of the boy that had just left, completely confused.

* * *

Tsuna returned to the classroom just in time. But he couldn't focus in the lesson, his mind was busy wondering around Gokudera. Tsuna knew him from Bianchi when she came to find Reborn. He never met Gokudera before though, but what was that odd feeling just now? It felt like he has met him before, but when and where, he didn't know.

"Wah…I can't remember!" Tsuna said out loud, not caring the class had heard and stared at him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" The teacher called

"Hai, sensei?" Tsuna snapped his head towards the teacher and got up quickly from his seat.

"Solve the third problem, now." The teacher said.

"Eh… Ano… It is…" Tsuna didn't know what the answer was. Just when he was wondering of what to do next, he heard a small voice muttering something behind him.

"The answer is X equals negative five, Y equals zero point five." Tsuna repeated what that voice said and the teacher let him sit back. Tsuna turned to see who helped him, only to meet with the sea-green eyes again.

Tsuna almost screamed.

When did Gokudera get into his class? It seemed as if Tsuna had been too deep in thought so he didn't realize Gokudera was there when Gokudera came to sit behind him. After calming himself down, Tsuna mumbled a "thank you" to Gokudera.

"It's just payback. Thank you." Gokudera said quickly then looked out the windows.

Tsuna blinked and then realized that Gokudera was talking about their fight at lunch time. Tsuna smiled, "You're welcome. And besides, you helped me a lot too."

Tsuna received a "che," in response from Gokudera. He turned his back to Gokudera, feeling a lot happier now. Maybe this school would not be as bad as his old school. And who knows, maybe he and Gokudera could actually become friends. If he could make this come true, then he would finally have his first real friend.

* * *

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3: Chrome Dokuro

**AN: This chapter is already fixed by my beta Fionlao, thank you. And thank you all who support this story, please continue to do so in the future.**

**AN2: I'm in a trips for the next month, will be back to writing after it.**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own katekyo hitman reborn

* * *

**Chapter 3, 4:** Being late to school is not a good thing, but thank to it (and his hyper intuition too) Tsuna get to know a very cute girl by the name of Chrome Dokuro, a cheerful boy named Yamamoto Takeshi, and what more? They both are Gokudera's friends. "What a lucky day!"

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chrome Dokuro**.

Ring! Riing!

"Gah!" Tsuna woke up with a surprised yell. He groaned quietly and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He glanced at his alarm clock and shrieked. It was 8:15, and school started at 8:30.

"I'm late for school!" Tsuna quickly ran to the bathroom, stumbling on the way, to wash his face and brush his teeth. After that, he threw on his clean set of Namimori high school uniform. He quickly ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, only to grab a piece of toast and ran out again, "Gotta go now! Bye mom!" Yelled Tsuna before slamming the door behind him.

"Have a nice day at school Tsu-kun." Giggled Nana, Tsuna's mother, who was sitting on the table and sipping from her cup of tea all this time. Being the mother of a Mafia boss in-training, Nana was use to ignored Tsuna's behavior, as well as all the other weird things that happen in the Mafia world. She was just happy that her son come live with her again, the house feels much lively now, unlike the past 5 years.

Nana was a carefree person, some time airhead, but her by no mean stupid. Even before married Iemitsu, she had notice there were something strange about him and his life. She ignored all the warning signs then and married him, Nana never regret that decision for it had bring her Tsu-kun to this world. But she regretted not making Iemitsu tells her about the Mafia, it had almost cost her and Tsu-kun's life.

In the Mafia world, no secret can last forever, they will come out sooner or latter. In Nana's case, it just happens to be sooner. The wife and son of the Vongola's External Advisor, it no wonder there had been an assassination term on them. It was only by luck (and by that boy who had been her neighbor back then, he had saw, had hide them until help come, had almost lost his life too) that they had been able to get away with their life, Nana still had the scar to prove it (it right there, above her heart. It had been so close, too close for her taste).

She and her son had move to the Vongola Mansion in Italy right after that, Tsu-kun had been one then. For the next 10 years, they live in Italy, Nana had to learn to protect herself better, learn to get used to anything that belong to the Mafia world (It was not easy). Iemitsu had protest, but his words no longer matter, Nana had to learn, not for him, not for her either, everything she did from now on will be for her only son (only, because she won't bring other child to this world, not now, not even). There had not been one moment in those 10 years she stopped to look back, stopped to regret, all she could think of was her Tsu-kun, he need her and that all Nana need to keep going on (Iemitsu is important too, but there is a part of her that can not forget him for lied, for put his Famiglia above his family).

Nana had moved to Namimori when Tsu-kun was eleven (not the place she lived before, because Namimori is more safe with the Hibari Famiglia here). It was not because she can't stand the Mafia anymore (in truth she had never be able to, but she put up with them for her son anyway), It was because Nana want to give Tsu-kun the taste of a normal life. Even if only for a few months each year, she and her son could pretend that they never now that dark world, could pretend that they are just a pair of normal mother and son, live their life as they see fit. It was not prefect, but that all she could do to her only son. She gives him a home to come back to.

* * *

Tsuna sprinted as fast as he could, fearing that he would be late. At least he didn't get hit by a truck while he was running. But when Tsuna crossed a street not far from his school, he felt something; his hyper intuition told him that something really bad would come. Tsuna turned his head to the left, nothing here. Then he turned to look at his right side, his eyes widened and he quickly stepped back, knocked some guys behind him to the ground, one of them yelled.

"Oi, what the hel…" Before the boy could finish his sentence, a car ran past them with a crazy speed, right where Tsuna stood a few second before. All the students' eyes widened in surprised, shock decorated their faces. Two police cars ran after that crazy car, but other car stopped and a policeman come out and ran to where they are.

"Are you all okay? Do any of you need to come to the hospital?" He asked them.

"…I'm okay…thank you." Tsuna said after came out of his shock.

The other nodded their head and they stood up. Almost all of them was, a girl yelled a small "Ah…" when she tried to get up but couldn't.

"Are you hurt somewhere?" Tsuna ask, worried.

"..…I'm fine…" Said the girl as she got up slowly and fell back again. She shut her eyes waiting to meet the hard ground, but a hand caught her before anything could happen, and her body was pulled into a warm protect hug. She opened her eyes and looked up to meet with Tsuna's worried face. She blushed a bit red.

"Are you ok?" Tsuna asked again, his worries was a little bit too much that Tsuna didn't realize he was hugging her. He thought her face red because she hurt, fever or something. When it came to girl and love, Tsuna was just too dense.

"…Ye..Yes…I'm…" She said but the policeman suddenly butts in.

"What happened? You two alright?" He asked.

"I think she hurt her ankle, sir…" Tsuna answered.

"OH, my bad. My name is Ichijuoji Ken, nice to meet you. Come here, I'll take you and her to the hospital" Said the policeman, now know as ken, as he helped the two get on his car.

"Thank you, Ichijouji-san" Tsuna smiled at the man. He doesn't really need to come to the hospital, but leave a girl to come alone just doesn't sit right with him.

"…Thank you…" The girl said in a small voice.

"No problem." Ken gave them a smile in return.

When they got in the car and started driving, they stayed in silence, Tsuna took this time to study the girl who was sitting next to him in the back seat. She had purple eyes and hair. Her hair style somewhat looked like a pineapple. She wore Namimori uniform, so that mean she also went to the same school as him, it also means that she was from the mafia world. She didn't look like one, though. But thinking about it, Tsuna himself didn't look like a mafia boss either. So it didn't matter anyway. The girl kept looking at her hands, her face was still red. Tsuna noted it and he couldn't help but thought, "She so cute".

Suddenly, the girl turned her head and looked right into Tsuna's eyes. Surprise, Tsuna jumped back a little and quickly turned to look out the window. His face was red from embarrassment because he had been caught staring at her. Ken saw it in the small mirror in the front, and chuckled softly at the two. He softly muttered, "Ah, young love."

* * *

After they came to the hospital and had the girl's ankle taken care of, Ken said his goodbye and went back to his work.

"There, all done. You should rest for now. I'll come back to check on you later." The doctor said before she left the room, leaving Tsuna and Dokuro Chrome, the girl's name, alone in her hospital room.

"Ano…I…I'll go out too. You need rest anyway. And I'm really sorry, because of me you got hurt." Tsuna said as he opened the door.

"N..No, really. You saved me from the car, there's nothing to say sorry for. Thank you for saving me." Said Chrome as she gave Tsuna a small smile.

"You're welcome. I'll go now, see you later, Chrome-san." Tsuna smiled too. He walked out and closed the door.

A boy suddenly appeared right next to Chrome's bed. He had blue hair in a style similar to Chrome's. One of his eyes was blue, while the other was red with a kanji word in it. His body was transparent, like he was a ghost.

"That boy is strange, don't you think so, my cute Chrome?" He said.

"Yes… Sorry for make you worried, Mukuro-sama." Said Chrome in a small voice, her eyes downcast. No, she was not surprise at his appearance, it was normal to her. She was only feel bad for making him worried.

"It's okay. Rest now, call me anytime you need my help, little Chrome." He smiled at her. One of his hands comes up to gently rubbing her hair.

"Yes. Thank you, Mukuro-sama." Chrome said, smiling a little. She lay back in the bed and closed her eyes, ready to rest after such a wearisome morning.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi eh? Interesting, kufufufu." Mukuro give her one last look before he disappeared himself from the room.

Back to Tsuna, in his way out of the hospital, he met Gokudera again. Next to him was a boy with black hair. He was slightly taller than the silver-haired guy beside him.

"Che, it's you. What are you doing in here, Sawada?" Gokudera asked.

"Ah…Good morning, Gokudera-san. I helped a..Uhm..Friend came here. What about you?" Tsuna answered. He didn't know if he could call Chrome a friend or not, they just met, what if she didn't want to become his friend?

"It none of your business." Gokudera said.

"Who's he, Hayato?" The black hair boy asked as he looked at Tsuna.

"Well, he's our new classmate." Gokudare said, pointing at Tsuna.

"Hello, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you." Tsuna introduced himself with a smile.

"New classmate? Cool. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Nice to meet you too." The black hair boy, Yamamoto, said with a big grin in his face.

* * *

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4: Yamamoto Takeshi

**AN: This chapter is already fixed by my beta Fionlao, thank you. And thank you all who support this story, please continue to do so in the future.**

**AN2: I'm back! Well, not really, chapter 4 to 8 already been written before, I'm just posting them again. Fion already edit them, so I will post a chapter per week, until we run out of it. Hopefully by then, I have chapter 9 ready. If not, well... Long waiting time again? **

**AN3: Your questions in your review will be answer as the story go on, just wait for it please. Thank you all so much for reading and review this story, it meant a lot.**

**AN4: the chapter really is not that difference from before, so to most of you, it will be the same, just with better grammar. Well, hope still enjoy it all the same.**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own katekyo hitman reborn (Do I have to write this every chapter?)

* * *

**Chapter 3, 4:** Being late to school is not a good thing, but thank to it (and his hyper intuition too) Tsuna get to know a very cute girl by the name of Chrome Dokuro, a cheerful boy named Yamamoto Takeshi, and what more? They both are Gokudera's friends. "What a lucky day!"

* * *

**Chap 4. Yamamoto Takeshi**.

The morning came. It brought out its beautiful and almost cloudless blue sky. The sun shone brightly at the top of the seeming-to-be peaceful town. Inside his hospital room, Yamamoto Takeshi smiled. He set his two eyes to look up at the sky throughout the window. Today was indeed a very nice day.

"Hey, what are you doing? Hurry up, or I'll leaving you behind." A voice spoke from the door brought Yamamoto out of his thought. He turned towards the voice with his smile still on his face, decorating his always cheerful features.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. No need to hurry, Haya-chan." Yamamoto said as he ran after Gokudera who had gone out the door before him. Said boy, though still walking, jerked his head back and screamed out loud at him.

"Shut up! Who gave you permission to call me that? You baseball-idiot!"

"No one, but I like to call you that, Haya-chan. Isn't it cute?"

"Why you..." Gokudera was about to say something more, but Yamamoto never got to hear it, since Gokudera had bumped in to someone. Both of them had to take a few steps back.

"What the hell?" Gokudera yelled and looked up to see who it was, only to have his expression changed, from angry to surprise, before going back to his normal scowl.

"Che, it's you. What are you doing in here, Sawada?" He asked.

"Ah… Good morning, Gokudera-san. I helped a..uhm..friend come here. What about you?" The boy who bumped into Gokudera answered nervously. He had brown hair and big chocolate eyes, and was shorter than both of them.

"It's none of your business," Gokudera said, a little annoyed.

"Who is he, Gokudera?" Yamamoto chose this time to ask. He wanted to know who this boy was and how Gokudera knew him. He had never seen this boy before.

"Well, he's our new classmate." Gokudare said, pointing his finger at the boy in front of them.

"Hello, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you." Tsunayoshi introduced himself with a smile.

"New classmate?" Yamamoto said with his big grin while thinking _"Woah, he's cute, but not as much as my Haya-chan."_But Yamamoto knew that if he said that thought out loud, he was sure he would have to stay in the hospital for a few more days, thanks to a certain silver-hair boy. He could only keep his thought down in his mind and instead responded with, "Cool. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Nice to meet you, too."

"If you two are done with the introduction, let's go. I don't want to say here any longer." Gokudera said. He was getting more and more annoyed since people were staring at them, mostly the young nurses.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I didn't make you late for anything, did I?" Tsuna asked who had started walking with them.

"Not at all, we just have to put my thing back home and I'll have all day free. What about you, Sawada-kun?" Yamamoto asked.

"Please just call me Tsuna. And I was actually on my way to go home as well. It is..." Tsuna suddenly stopped, his eyes widened, making the other two stop too.

"What's wrong, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, completely confused.

"..School..." was Tsuna's only reply.

"What about school?" This time it was Gokudera's turn to ask.

"I FORGOT ABOUT IT! I'M LATE! I'M LATE!" Tsuna yelled in panic. He dashed out of the hospital's main entrance and was planning to get to school, but Gokudera grasped the collar of his shirt, forcefully dragging him back.

"SHUT UP, BAKA! It's already too late, there's no meaning to go to school at this time." Gokudera yelled back at Tsuna and let go of him.

"But..." Tsuna said.

"No but. You may as well skip school if you don't want to be bitten to death." Gokudera cut in.

"Hiiieee! Bitten to death?" Tsuna asked back. Now he was scared. What the hell is there in Namimori high school? A vampire? A werewolf?

"Ha ha, don't worry," Yamamoto said, preventing Tsuna from falling into another panic moment. "What Gokudera meant was that, there is someone in our school who always punishes students that are late for school. His favorite saying is 'I'll bite you to death'. He's not that scary, you know?"

"Only an idiot like you would think he's not scary." Gokudera grumbled.

"Eh? You scared of him, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked, faking his innocence.

"What? Never! I could always beat that teme, you baseball-idiot!" Gokudera was now, and once again, screaming at Yamamoto.

The two of them kept talking like that for about 5 minutes while Tsuna just looked at them oddly. He couldn't help but asking himself a question, "Why do I get a feeling that they act like a couple more than just friends?".

* * *

**-Later that day-**

Tsuna laid on his bed and stared at his ceiling. He was thinking of what had happened today.

After Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto left the hospital, they went straight to Yamamoto's house which was surprisingly for him, a sushi shop. (Tsuna was also surprised when they asked him to come with them, normal people don't invite a person, whom they just met, to their houses. But then again, Mafioso are not normal people, are they not?) Tsuna had met Yamamoto's dad, Tsuyoshi, and helped him in the shop to pay for his free lunch. Well, it was free, but he wanted to help anyway.

Tsuna also had learned a lot of things about their school … and also the reason to why Yamamoto had to stay in the hospital for a week.

**-Flashback- **

**-Gokudera's Flashback-**

It was a week before Tsuna came to Namimori, in the school after a baseball game.

"Oi, Baseball-idiot, what are you grinning at?" Gokudera asked a cheerful Yamamoto while the two of them were leaving the stadium.

"You came. I almost thought you really wouldn't come." Yamamoto answered and gulped down some water from his water bottle.

"Che, it's not like I wanted to come here. This is just a stupid game. It's only because…" Gokudera stopped talking as he realized Yamamoto wasn't there by his side anymore. He turned around and saw Yamamoto lying on the ground. He looked like he was in pain. Gokudera quickly ran back and yelled for help when he realized Yamamoto had already lost his consciousness.

**-End of Gokudera's flashback-**

"And after that, I brought this idiot to Shamal. It turned out that he had been poisoned," Gokudera finished his sentence with a bored tone. But Yamamoto knew him better, he knew Gokudera was worried for him.

"How…how could someone do that? It's cruel." Tsuna whispered, worried and angry at the same time. Memories of the past swam in on his vision, not so much different from this. ("T-the food..?" eyes widened, body going numb, "Why?" There was blood, pain, so much pain, "WHY?"). Tsuna's left hand, which was under the table, quickly pinched his leg hard. The pain pushed the memories back and let him pay attention to the present. Luckily, no one saw him, or so Tsuna thought.

"…now. If I found out who did it, I'll make them pay deeply." Gokudera said. Yamamoto looked at him, smiling, his hand reached out to grasp Gokudera's under the table. He didn't need to say anything, they understood each other more than anyone.

"Yeah. And it's great to know you're okay now, Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna said smiling at his new friends.

"Thank you, Tsuna." Yamamoto answered back with his big grin.

**-End flashback-**

Tsuna sighed and closed his eyes. He knew very well mafia world is cruel. His childhood memories proved that. How many times did he face death? How many times had he almost lost someone important to him? How many times had he actually lost someone? Countless.

Tsuna shook his head. He should not have thought about the past. It's over, and now he had the future to take care of.

Yeah. He had friends now. Real, true friends.

And he would do anything to keep them safe.

* * *

**Please review**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5: A talk between friends

**AN: This chapter is already fixed by my beta Fionlao, thank you. And thank you all who support this story, please continue to do so in the future.**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own katekyo hitman reborn

* * *

** Chapter 5: A talk between friends. **

It was a normal morning like usual, the sun rose up into the clear sky and the birds sang happily in the trees. Tsuna woke up by the calling of his mother. He looked at the clock, 7:00 am. He still had a lot of time before school started. It took Tsuna 10 minutes to do his morning routine, wear his uniform, fix his hair a little and come down to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mom." Tsuna greeted as he took a seat at the dining table. His breakfast had been served before him.

"Morning. Sleep well, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked while making lunch for her son.

"It was great, Mom. I have a nice dream." Tsuna answered and thought, _'A very nice dream I haven't had in a very long time.'_. He smiled to himself at that thought.

After finish eating, Tsuna left for school with a big bento by his side. Thanks to his Mom, he didn't need to run like yesterday, so Tsuna took the time to sightsee everything around him on his way to school. Tsuna can understand why Namimori was called **"The heaven of hell"** in the mafia world; the town was so peaceful and beautiful. Suddenly, Tsuna saw two familiar men with silver and black hair, not too far in front of him.

"Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, good morning." Tsuna said smiling once he ran and arrived next to them. Gokudera greeted him with his usual bored tone, while Yamamoto gave him a cheerful "good morning" smile. The three walked together, Yamamoto and Tsuna chatted and Gokudera added a few comments here and there. They soon reached the school gate.

As soon as they reached, Tsuna got the first big surprise of his day when a strange group bowed to Yamamoto and Gokudera, giving them both a "good morning, Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san." Tsuna's eyes widened, and he almost screamed out his familiar, shocked cry 'hiieeee', but thank god, he stopped himself in time.

"Morning, Kusakabe-san. How are you?" Yamamoto said and waved his hand at the other.

"I'm fine. It's good to have you back in school, Yamamoto-san." Kusakabe answered. He had the oddest hair Tsuna had ever seen in his life- the other guys behind Kusakabe too. They all wore black uniforms, the crests of the Hibari family was printed on every one of them.

"Yeah, it's good to be back." Yamamoto smiled then asked, "Where is Kyoya? I thought he'd be here to welcome me back."

"Kyo-san is in a meeting with Rinka-san. Something about 'the accident' last week." Kusakabe answered normally but the way his eyes were looking at Yamamoto told a different thing. It only took Tsuna five seconds to find out what he meant by 'the accident'. And at the same time for Gokudera to run to where Kusakabe was and grab Kusakabe's jacket.

"Did they find out anything? Who is it? Where are they?" Gokudera did nothing but scream at Kusakabe's face.

"Calm down, Gokudera." Yamamoto took Gokudera's hands off Kusakabe and hugged him from behind, one of his hands rubbing Gokudera's shoulder to calm the silver-hair boy down. Yamamoto then looked at Kusakabe and said, "No need to jump up like that. I'm sure Kusakabe-san doesn't know anything yet, right?"

"Hai, I'm sorry but you will have to talk to Kyo-san to know more. I hope it will be good news though." Kusakabe said while fixing his uniform.

"It better be." Gokudera murmured, leaning a little on Yamamoto.

"Yeah. Thank you, Kusakabe-san. I guess we should go to class now. See you later." Yamamoto let go of Gokudera much to the disliking of both boys. Gokudera mumbled a small "bye", while Tsuna just silently followed them. He didn't get the change to say anything, but that was not important right now. He would get to know more about this another time, especially about Yamamoto.

* * *

The bell rang, informing the student it was already lunch time. The teacher left the class in a hurry. Tsuna stared at her for a few seconds before deciding that it was nothing, and turned back to his friends.

"Ano, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun." He asked and took out two bento boxes for each of them, "My mother made them as an appreciation for the free lunch yesterday. I hope you don't mind. But I'm sure it's good, really."

"Thank you, Tsuna. You don't have to." Yamamoto said grinning as he took the box from Tsuna.

"But I wanted to." Tsuna said back, his smile became wider when Gokudera took the other box.

"Thanks." Mumbled Gokudera as he made his way to the door. "Let's go to the rooftop."

"Haha, good choice, Gokudera. Come on, Tsuna." Yamamoto said. Tsuna nodded his head and walked out after the two.

On the rooftop, Tsuna gaped at the view before him. The building he was in, was one of the two tallest buildings here, so you could see almost all parts of the town from here. It was a really beautiful view. Wind blowing through his hair, carrying with it, the sweet scent of the flowers blooming around. Tsuna felt himself relax, he was in love with this place already.

"I take it that you like this place, huh?" Gokudera asked once they sat down, a smirk on his face.

"Hai, It's so peaceful here." Tsuna answered, smiling.

"No surprise. This place was made especially for Kyoya since he doesn't like crowd, and Rin-nee wanted him to have somewhere to relax in school. She changed everything for her little brother." Yamamoto said as he sit down near the fence and ate his lunch, "Wow, it's delicious. Your Mom is a great cook, Tsuna."

"I agree with you for once." Said Gokudera.

"Thanks, guys." Tsuna smiled and then he asked, "Yamamoto-kun, who is this Kyoya you keep talking about?"

"Ah, I forgot. You don't know him. He is our friend, even thought he is one year older than us. He is my childhood friend exactly." Yamamoto answered.

"He is the one who I said that he would bite you to death yesterday, remember?" Gokudera asked.

"Hai, the one who like punishing students, right?" Tsuna got a nod from Gokudera, he continued speaking, "He is a student, so he must be in the Discipline Committee, or something like that, since he doesn't like a type of student that likes to break the school rules."

"Actually, he is the leader of the Discipline Committee." Yamamoto said.

"Wow, he must be really strong, then. I wonder..." Tsuna stopped, he just remembered something. He asked, "Wait a minute, you said he is the head of the Discipline Committee?"

"Yes, what about it?" Gokudera asked back.

"Is his full name Hibari Kyoya, and his sister is Hibari Rinka, the 13th boss of the Hibari Famiglia?" Tsuna asked more.

"Yes. How do you know?" now it's Yamamoto's turn to ask.

"Everyone knows about it, baseball-idiot. Rinka-san is the principal of this school after all." Gokudera said.

"I have met Rinka-nee before. She comes to my house sometimes." Tsuna said, and that got the other attention.

"She comes to your house?'

"And she let you call her 'big sister.'"

Yamamoto and Gokudera asked at the same time, faces full of surprise.

"Eh?" Tsuna sweat-dropped at them. The boss of a Famiglia visiting other families is a normal thing and Rinka is older than Tsuna. "What's so surprising about it?"

"I have never seen Rinka-nee letting anyone -except me and Kyoya- call her 'sister', even with the 'san' and not 'chan.'" Yamamoto answered him.

"Say, are you in a strong family, Tsuna?" Gokudera suddenly asked.

"Um...Why would you want to know it now, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna said nervously, he didn't want them to know about the Vongola just yet.

"Well, Rinka-san let you call her that, and she came to visit your family… which means you are in some kind of an important famiglia, right?" Gokudera said, and he added after a second of thought, "The fact, that you are a Gold-student, proves it more."

"Um..Uhm..." Tsuna stuttered; he needed a way out of this situation. It was much difficult now since Gokudera had noticed he was a Gold-student, Tsuna wished he didn't though. Because in Namimori high, the Gold-students were the most special students in school, not anyone could become a Gold-student.

Namimori high school had four kinds of classes, corresponding to the four types of students:

1. The Normal class: Includes every student not related to the mafia world in any way. They're usually just normal people of the town (or other towns) who wanted to study in Namimori high. The school is still seen as a normal school by the outside world, after all. Their uniforms have the school crest printed on its left side.

2. The Copper class: Anyone who came from lower mafia families, or a Normal student who loves doing violent things, for example, in some kind of gang, belonged to this type of class. Their uniform has a crest made by metal on it.

3. The Silver class: The students of this class came from rich families that have some ties to the mafia, strong mafia families. They can also be a Normal/Copper student who is stronger or/and smarter beyond normal. Their uniforms have a silver crest.

4. The Gold class: Only three kinds of people here belonged here. One, you were from one of the strongest and/or richest mafia families. Two, you were a genius. Three, you were the heir of a special power in the mafia world. The uniform of Gold-students has a gold crest.

Gokudera and Yamamoto both were Gold-student. Gokudera was because he came from the Gokudera family, one of the ten strongest families, and he was a genius himself. Yamamoto was because he was the heir of the famous 'Shigure Soen Ryu', and his father was the number one swordsman (and one time hitman) of the Hibari Famiglia, there for making him a member of the family as well.

And of course no one could say anything about Tsuna being a Gold-student, not with his status as the next boss of the Vongola family. But he couldn't say it out loud now, could he?

"What if I'm from a strong family? What if I'm not? Does it matter that much to you guys?" Tsuna asked with serious tone, with a hint of nervousness in it. It didn't hurt to be honest, right?

Gokudera and Yamamoto stared at Tsuna for a good whole minute before they burst out laughing. Tsuna looked at them oddly; it was the first time he had ever seen them like that.

"You should look at your face just now, Tsuna. So serious..." Gokudera said once his laugh died down; he still had a grin on his face, though.

"Yeah, you looked so funny while saying that." Yamamoto chuckled. Tsuna pouted at this. Then Yamamoto continued saying, "To answer your questions, we don't really care, Tsuna. Even if I just met you yesterday, I can already say you are a good person, a very good one at that. And I want to become your friend because of who you are, not because of your famiglia."

"Unless… you don't want to?" Yamamoto asked playfully after a second thought.

"What? No, I want to be your friend! You guys are the best of all friends I have." Tsuna said hurriedly.

"Then there is nothing to talk about anymore. We will always be friends. And if you don't want to talk about your famiglia, it's okay. Just remember anytime you want, we're here for you." Gokudera said in his usual tone, though if you looked careful, you would see a small blush on his face. Saying something like this, was just too out of character for Gokudera, and he was kind of embarrassed for saying it.

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna smiled happily at the other two. A thought suddenly came into his mind, his smile changed a little. "My tutor will come to Namimori next month to see how I'm doing. I'm sure when you see him; you will know who my famiglia is."

"Really? Who's your tutor, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's a secret." Tsuna winked, and smirked at the look on Yamamoto's and Gokudera's face.

Yes, Tsuna can smirk, you didn't read that wrong. Hello, student of Reborn here, give him a little credit.

After that, everyone laughed along with each other. They talked about school for the rest of lunch time, and came back to class when the bell rang again.

None of the three students had noticed the presence of another person on the top floor with them, or maybe they just acted as if they didn't know. Five minutes or so, after they left, a black-haired boy came off from his hiding place and came down. He was wearing a uniform like Kusakabe, his black jacket hang out in his shoulder.

The boy didn't go to class, he came to a room look like an office. In the room, a presence other than the boy was doing paperwork behind a desk. This was the same boy that had appeared next to Chrome's bed yesterday, who we know by the name of Mukuro. The only difference was that he had a real body now, not similar to a ghost anymore. The black-haired boy made his way over to the desk and without thinking, he sat down right on Mukuro's lap.

"Tired? Weren't you sleeping the entire lunch time? This is the reason why I helped you do all your boring paperwork, isn't it? Why are you still tired, Kyoya?" Mukuro asked, he hugged the smaller boy close to his body, and let his head to rest on his shoulder.

"The herbivores were so noisy, I couldn't sleep at all." Kyoya replied. His eyes were closed, his body leaning in to Mukuro's touch.

"And you didn't bite them to death? Was it Gokudera and Yamamoto?" Mukuro looked surprised.

"Yes. And there was the boy Sawada Tsunayoshi you talked about yesterday too. They have become friends." Kyoya answered.

"Oya, he too? That's fast. Just like I thought, this boy sure is very interesting. Kufufufu." Mukuro laughed his creepy laugh.

"He said he knew my sister. Maybe I'll ask nee-chan later." Kyoya said, "Now shut up and let me sleep."

"Kufufu, as you wish. Though before that, I want some payback for my work here, my cute little skylark." Mukuro smirked and leaned down. Kyoya opened his eyes just in time before their lips met in a passionate kiss. All the thoughts about Tsuna and the others were forgotten.

* * *

**Please reviews. I do hope I get more than 1 review this time. Have a good day.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Hibari family

**AN: This chapter is already fixed by my beta Fionlao, thank you. And thank you all who support this story, please continue to do so in the future.**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own katekyo hitman reborn

* * *

**Chapter 6: Surprise. Strange. And the Hibari family.**

The bell rang its last sound of the day. Outside, the sun was setting, leaving a red and orange line in the sky. Students ran out of their classes and out of school in a second, glad to end the boring school day. However, some still stayed behind for their club's activities. Thankfully, Yamamoto is not one of them. With the reason of just getting out of the hospital and needing to rest, he easily skips them. Normally he wouldn't do that, but yesterday, after hearing Tsuna say the name of the girl he helped that morning, Chrome; both Gokudera and Yamamoto had agreed to come visit her this afternoon. Why, you ask? It's because Chrome is Yamamoto and Gokudera's childhood friend; they had known each other for a very long time. Friends are more important than baseball, hence the reason why he skips them to go visit Chrome. It is the least he can do for his friends.

And talking about friends, Tsuna had become Gokudera's and his friend very fast; it was surprising even to Yamamoto, himself. It's not like he has anything against Tsuna or that he doesn't easily make friends. That is Gokudera's personality, not him. It's because however much of a friendly person Yamamoto is, there had always have an invisible barrier between him… No, it's between them and the others. They, here, means him and his best friends.

Yamamoto Takeshi was born in a family, working for the Mafia. Death is a thing he has seen very early in life; the naïve child in him died the day his mother was killed. He didn't really open up to other people, except for Kyoya and Chrome. At least, until middle school, he met Gokudera for the first time. They didn't start out as a good team, but time had changed that. And time also separates them from others. It's not easy to explain, and he really can't explain it. It was just like the world only has two things: they and the others.

But, somehow, Tsuna has been able to almost break down that barrier.

In just a few days, Tsuna had met and became friends with the three of them, and he meant it as really, really close friends. Yamamoto felt like he was talking to an old friend when he was with Tsuna. It was like he had been in their little group for a long time already.

And Tsuna seemed to know Kyoya too. But that person is famous for a criminal, so maybe Tsuna has heard of him? If he had, then that means he knew all of them. And all of them may become close friends.

_"I wonder if it is fate?"_ He thought as he looked at Tsuna. He smiled. And the most surprising part is that, Yamamoto found that he doesn't mind at all.

* * *

Gokudera is not a friendly person, he knows that himself, thank you very much. So it was really strange when he found himself befriending Sawada Tsunayoshi, a new boy who came to their school three days ago.

Their first meeting was strange, with the feeling and the fight and all? Being in a mafia famiglia, Gokudera had met a lot of people with different types, but none of them gave him that feeling.

Gokudera had done a small check in Tsuna's background last night and came up with nothing. There was no information of Sawada Tsunayoshi in the mafia world. It was like he came out of nowhere.

Tsuna was not handsome, though he might be considered cute. He is not smart since he can't answer all the questions from the teacher, or maybe he just pretended so? He doesn't seem like a rich boy, yet he is a Gold-student. He looks like a weak kid at first sight, but in reality he can punch a guy back several steps. He has a very special tutor, he had said so himself.

All in all, Sawada Tsunayoshi is a very strange person. And full of secrets too.

And you know what is strangest to him? Gokudera Hayato trusts Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

When Yamamoto opened the door to Chrome's hospital room, he was met with two pairs of eyes, one was purple belonging to Chrome, and the other was sliver-blue eyes belonging to a boy their age with black hair, the same boy who had appeared in their lunch time.

"Kyoya? You are here too?" Yamamoto asked, surprised. He didn't know that Kyoya knew Chrome was in the hospital. How did he know anyway?

"What? He is here?" Gokudera asked behind Yamamoto, before stepping out in front of him. "Hey, why are you here?"

"It is none of your business." The black-haired boy, Kyoya, said. He was about to ignore them until he saw Tsuna behind Yamamoto. Even though Kyoya knew who the boy was, he still asked. "And he is…?"

"Ah, this is Tsuna. Tsuna meet Kyoya. He's the one we told you about at lunch." Yamamoto introduced the two.

"Hello, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, please call me Tsuna though. Nice to meet you, Hibari-san." Tsuna bowed politely.

"Hn," Kyoya looked over at him but didn't say anything more; making Tsuna feel more nervous. An awkward silence covered the room until Chrome, who had been forgotten by the other three, spoke.

"Ano, it good to see you again, Tsuna-san." Chrome said, smiling a little at Tsuna.

"You can call me Tsuna, Chrome-chan. Anyhow, you look well, I'm glad." Tsuna smiled back. The awkward presence disappeared, but Kyoya stood up from his chair, next to Chrome's bed, and walked to the door.

"Eh? Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, wondering if Kyoya was leaving because of him.

"Leaving already?" Gokudera asked, but he seemed to not care much if Kyoya left or not.

"What happened, Kyoya? Why leave so soon?" Yamamoto asked out of curiousity.

"Shut up, herbivores, or I'll bite you to death." With that said, Kyoya walked out of the room.

"Goodbye, Kyoya-san." Chrome said before the door closed behind him.

"I wonder what was up with him." Yamamoto asked himself.

"Who cares? How are you feeling, Chrome?" Gokudera said and turned his attention to their reason for going to the hospital in the first place.

"Oh, right." Yamamoto said as if he just remembered Chrome now, which he did. "How are your legs? Does it still hurt?"

"Of course it does, baseball-idiot." Gokudera said.

"Hehe, my bad." Yamamoto grined.

"Ano, how do you know Tsuna-sa..kun? Takeshi-kun." Chrome asked. She didn't remember hearing any of them talking about Tsuna before, but they seemed like really good friends. When did they meet?

"Oh, it was like this…." Yamamoto started to recount their meeting to Chrome; Gokudera and Tsuna joined in along the way.

* * *

Kyoya rang the bell of his family house, a mansion in the north of Namimori town. How funny it was when he had to wait for others' permission before he can get in his house, no, not his, the Hibari's. Life was fun sometimes, right?

A maid opens the door and gives him a small greeting. Kyoya ignored her and walked quickly to his room. He was in no mood to deal with that woman now. But too bad for Kyoya, luck was not on his side.

"I see you are back, boy." An old woman's voice said from behind Kyoya when he was halfway down the stairs. He turns around to see the one had talked. It is an old woman in her late fifties, wearing a black kimono with a brown obi and white butterfly design on it. Her white hair was tied into a bun with a black cord. Her blue eyes were cold and looked at him with hint of hate in it.

"I'm back, Obaa-sama." Kyoya bowed quickly to the woman, who is his grandmother, even though they didn't like each other at all. He didn't want to stay here long. "Please excuse me."

Kyoya turned back and continued walking, ignoring what the old woman said behind his back.

"Impolite. Just like your mothe-" The old woman's voice was cut off by another voice belonging to a much younger woman.

"Welcome home, Kyoya. How is Chrome-chan doing?" The woman who spoke was a young woman in her twenties, who was standing by a door which just opened on the second floor. She had long light brown hair that reached her back, and the same sliver-blue eyes as Kyoya, though her eyes was a little bigger and more feminine. She was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a blue ribbon tie around the neck, white gloves, black skirt which also had butterfly designed, and black boots.

"I'm back. And Chrome is fine, nee-sama." Kyoya said and walked to stand next to his sister, the young woman by the name of Hibari Rinka. Unlike his grandmother, she was the one who truly cared about him in this house, even though they didn't have the same mother.

That's right; he was the son of his father with a woman he met in a business trip. They fell in love and had him. When his father got home with his pregnant mother, grandmother had protested, but in the end, he had still divorced Rinka's mother and married his mother. Kyoya didn't really understand how Rinka would see him as her brother after he destroyed her loving family. Everyone had thought she would hate him like their grandmother, even he had thought so himself before. Until their parents die when he was four year old, that was twelfth years ago, Rinka was ten at that time. That night had been hell in the Hibari family, and Kyoya had lived to see the next morning light only because of Rinka. After that night, even though he doesn't understand, but he knew one thing: No matter what happens, he will always have a sister standing by his side.

"I'm glad to hear so. Go to rest Kyoya. I'll call you when dinner ready, or are you going to eat in your room, otouto?" Rinka smiled at him and he can't help but smile back just a little.

"I'll eat in my room, nee-sama." Kyoya said, and he added a second later." Can I ask you something, nee-sama? In my room."

She looked at him curiously before answering. "Sure, go ahead. I'll be there right away."

He nodded and walked to his room. After Kyoya was out of earshot, which didn't take long, Rinka turned back to the old woman, looked her straight in the eyes.

"I would prefer if you didn't use words like that in this house, Obaa-sama. Especially when talking about Ba-chan." She was smiling, but her eyes were as cold as ice.

"That woman is not…" Again, the old woman words were cut off.

"She is my otouto's mother, therefore she is my Auntie. And I don't want to hear anyone insult her. Is that clear?" Her smile disappeared.

"…." The old woman couldn't find any words to say. She, more than anyone, knew what would happen if you crossed that woman of a granddaughter standing in front of her. She was no longer young enough to oppose her.

"I thought so." The smile was back on Rinka's face as she walked out to Kyoya's room. "And fire that maid at the door. My otouto doesn't need to ring the bell of his house."

The old woman didn't need to see her granddaughter to know she smirked. That woman just remained the same even though she is the head of this house now.

* * *

Rinka opened the door to her brother's room but didn't walk in.

"What do you want to ask me? Kyo-chan." She said, using her old nickname for her brother. Kyoya turned round in his chair, deciding to ignore the name and asking what he wants.

"What do you know about Sawada Tsunayoshi?" He asked. Rinka's eyes widened a little before turning back to normal.

"My, I didn't think you would meet him so soon." She chuckled. "Is he cute?"

"… I don't care." Kyoya said, and waited for her to continue.

"He is the son of a friend. And don't worry about him. Tsuna-kun is a very good boy. I'm sure you guys will become good friend."

Kyoya understood the hidden meaning. Tsuna's background is a secret, you should not ask about it.

"He knew those herbivores." He said, turning back to his deck.

"Hn? Takeshi-kun and Hayato-kun? Wow, that's really good, and fast too. Invite them to our house some time, Kyo-chan. I would like to meet Tsuna-kun again." She said before closing the door.

"Will do." Kyoya mumbled, sure that his sister could hear him even behind that door. And Rinka walked back to her room with a tiny smile in her face; planning to call a certain baby.

* * *

**As always, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: The cat is out of the bag

**AN: This chapter is already fixed by my beta Fionlao, thank you. And thank you all who support this story, please continue to do so in the future.**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own katekyo hitman reborn

**AN:** On a happy note, I'm done with end-term exams. On a bad note, only half of next chapter is already writen, don't know when is the other half will be done. Other happy note is that the next chapter probably will be a longer one than others, since it has more than 2k+ words already, and there are still a lot I want to add to that chapter.

And I was thinking of changing the story's name, should I? Any idea of its new name?

* * *

**Chapter 7: The cat is out of the bag?**

Three weeks have passed since that meeting in the hospital room; nothing happened much in that period of time. Chrome came out of the hospital a few days later and came back to school the next day. Even though she was not in the same class as him, Tsuna still meets Chrome during his lunchtime and sometimes on the way to school, too. She usually stayed with two other boys named Ken and Chikusa though. Tsuna wondered why she doesn't have any other girl friends and asked Yamamoto about it. He just shrugged and said that it was her choice and they respected it. Tsuna took it as a hint that he shouldn't look more into this matter and leave it alone. He did just that. Other than that, Tsuna felt pretty good about his new school life. He went to school, met his friends, had lunch with them and sometime they hang out together after school. All in all, it was much better than **that **time.

Being the next boss of the Vongola family, Tsuna's life was kept a secret from the mafia world and he had learnt everything at home rather than at school. So, the chance for him to meet and to make friends with other children his age was very little. Not that Tsuna tried to find any since that time. It was that one time; he had tried to go to a mafia school in Italy when he was young, much younger than him now that is. And it had ended so badly. It had hurt him so much that he avoided school ever since. But he knew that one day he would have to leave the protection of his home. In fact, he was surprised that Reborn hadn't kicked him to school sooner. Maybe his tutor did have a soft side?

Tsuna chuckled at that thought. Reborn? A soft side? Who was he kidding? Reborn will shoot him if he even find out Tsuna had thought like that about him.

"What are you thinking about, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked from his left side; he was standing in between Tsuna and Gokudera. The three of them are on their way out of school; the school day had ended almost ten minus ago. Yamamoto had been in an argument with Gokudera about some (useless) things and leaved Tsuna to his thoughts. It looked like his laugh had broken that argument. Gokudera's attention was now on him too.

"It was nothing," said Tsuna, at the look of disbelief on Gokudera's face, he added. "Really, I was just thinking of something very funny, that's all."

"Well, if you said so," was Gokudera's reply before he turned back to Yamamoto and was about to continue his argument when the black-haired boy slammed a fist into his hand as if he has made an amazing discovery.

"Ah! I know, Tsuna was laughing at Gokudera." He said cheerfully, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"WHAT?" Gokudera and Tsuna shouted at the same time.

"What the hell are you talking about, you baseball-idiot?" Gokudera said right after, glares at both Tsuna and Yamamoto.

"No, I did not laugh at Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun. It was about Re...about my tutor. That's all, really." Tsuna said, waving his hands in front of himself.

"Haha, really? I just thought…" Yamamoto only laughed at the other twos' reactions.

"Your thoughts are stupid so stop thinking them, idiot." Gokudera cut in.

"Eh? How can I stop thinking? Only brain-dead people cannot thi…"

"Shut up, you moron, you…"

"Maa maa, no need to get mad, Gokudera. I was only saying the truth afterall."

_'Somehow, I don't think saying that help.'_ Tsuna thought. He was about to try to stop them when his hyper intuition kicks in; it feels like someone was watching him. Tsuna looked around until he saw a tall black-haired boy standing under a tree, looking straight at him.

"Hibari-san?" asked Tsuna. Yamamoto and Gokudera stopped their argument (again) at the name of their other friend; they turned around just as Kyoya starts to walk towards them.

"Hey, Kyoya! How you doing?" Yamamoto waved, Gokudera glared; but both Tsuna and Kyoya remained silent until the latter came to a stop in front of them. They stared at each other, and Tsuna was starting to feel nervous; he didn't like the look on Kyoya's face at all. When there were no replies from the prefect, Yamamoto continued. "Um… Kyoya? Are you okay?"

"Oi, he was asking you a question, Te…" Gokudera's angry words were cut short as Kyoya took out his tonfas and swung it at Tsuna's face in an instant. It missed though as Tsuna bent down to let it pass over his head, then he quickly leapt away from Kyoya.

"Hn," was all Kyoya said before he attacked, again.

"What are you doing? Please stop, Hibari-san! Whatever it is, I didn't do it... HIEEE!" yelled Tsuna as he continued to avoid the prefect's attack. His last yell snapped the others out of their shock; they quickly tried to stop Kyoya.

"Stop it, Kyoya." Yamamoto shouted as he used his baseball bat to stop one of Kyoya's tonfas.

"Yamamoto-kun!" yelled a surprised Tsuna. Then Gokudera caught Kyoya's other hand. "Gokudera-kun!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Suddenly attacking people like that, you could hurt someone." This time it was Gokudera who shouted, however it was more out of confusion and worry than anger. Kyoya had always been difficult to understand even after all those years they knew each other.

"Get out of the way." Kyoya glared at them; then he drove his knee in Yamamoto's stomach, forcing the boy to back away, holding his stomach.

"Why you…" Gokudera words were cut off by a tonfa to the face by Kyoya; the tonfa would have met its target if not for Tsuna who pulled him back.

"Please stop, Hibari-san. Why are you doing this? What did I do?" asked Tsuna when he dragged Gokudera to where Yamamoto was.

"…Nothing," said Kyoya after a second; he stopped attacking them for now.

"What! You mean all this was for nothing?" Gokudera yelled.

"I don't understand, Kyoya," said Yamamoto after he gets up.

"Me, too. If it's not for something I did, then why did you attack me?" asked Tsuna, again.

"Fight me," Said Kyoya as he brought his tonfas up ready to attack.

"What?" Both Yamamoto and Gokudera asked at the same time.

"Eh? Fight you? But, why?" Tsuna blinked, surprised by the request that came out of nowhere. Unknown to anyone though, his body became tense like it was getting ready for danger. Experience let him know that there are no good outcomes from something like this, and it was surely that Kyoya knew something about him now, maybe his background? Whatever it was, Tsuna better got out of here fast.

That's why; when Kyoya said nothing and attacked him again, Tsuna quickly grabbed both Yamamoto and Gokudera by their hands and ran as fast as he could out of the way of Kyoya's attack and out of the school in a few seconds. He left behind a yell of "I'm sorry!" before he was out of sight.

Taken back by surprise (although he did not show it), Kyoya let them go. But 'give up' was never a word in Hibari Kyoya's dictionary; he'll get the kid next time they meet.

* * *

Tsuna ran for a good five minutes before he stopped to catch his breath, Yamamoto and Gokudera took a few seconds to calm down and understand what just happened.

"Wow! Tsuna, that was amazing. How did you do it?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah, what he said. You're really full of surprises, Tsuna," said Gokudera.

"Ahaha… Thanks, but it was nothing," Tsuna laughed awkwardly. He didn't miss the doubt in Gokudera's eyes and carefully avoided to look at them. He knows he needed to give them an explanation for everything, soon. But not yet, he was not ready. He had doubt too, you know?

"I wonder what was with Kyoya? He is usually not like this." Yamamoto's words broke the awkward silence. He knew Gokudera wanted answers while Tsuna wanted to avoid it… He also felt curious too, but he'll let it down for now. Tsuna will answer when he is ready.

"Really?" Tsuna asked quickly, glad for a way out.

"Yeah, he usually only demands a fight with someone that is strong. No offence, Tsuna, but you don't look anything like a fighter."

"None taken; I know I don't look like...much. Still, why was he…?"

"Who knows what was wrong with that teme and who cares anyway?" Gokudera caught on with what Yamamoto wanted and chose to let it go, but he would get his answer sooner or later. He started to walk away. "Let's go, it's late and I still have a lot to do."

Yamamoto smiled at Gokudera's back, glad that the silver-haired boy listened for once. Then he turned to Tsuna.

"Come on Tsuna." He said before turning around to catch up with Gokudera.

"Wait for me!" shouted Tsuna as he ran after them, secretly thanking them in his mind.

* * *

But as fate hated Tsuna… Somehow, the next morning, he found himself (once again) running for his life from a certain raven-haired prefect. True to his word (in his mind) yesterday, the next time Kyoya met Tsuna, which also happened to be today… When the latter came to school, he attacked the boy right away. Not wanting to fight, Tsuna took out running (again) around the school, and Kyoya wasted no time in chasing after him. The two of them had been at it for five minutes now, having lost Gokudera and Yamamoto along the way somewhere. Students whispered with each other as they run pass; it was not everyday someone was able to out run their prefect after all.

Although, running was not something you could use forever, that's why Tsuna had put a lot of thought in this last night, to consider all the possibilities of dealing with Kyoya. Eventually, he had decided to fight; after all, there was no point in hiding when they do go to the same school and could come across the other at anytime. Tsuna may not be as strong as Kyoya, but he is not weak either, there was no way he would go down easily. A suitable battlefield would help a lot too. That was why he had taken off the minute he saw Kyoya, and Tsuna was sure the prefect had caught on by now.

And caught on he did. Kyoya had first chased after Tsuna with the same thought as everyone else that the boy had run away from him, out of fear. That is until the boy took a turn to the right when there are still a road ahead and ran along the back of a building they just passed; that finally, Kyoya started to understand. Before his form disappeared around it, Tsuna's eyes caught Kyoya's. And boy, those eyes made Kyoya surprised. There was no fear anywhere in it; those wide, bright eyes took in a calm expression and narrowed to make it become a fierce glint. If it had been anyone but Kyoya, they would have freezed right at that moment, out of surprise. But since this is the feared and respected Disciplinary Committee Leader of Namimori, all Kyoya did was blink once, although in that time Tsuna had already disappeared around the building. As Kyoya continued to chase after the boy, his mind was working on what he had just seen. Now that he had put his mind to it, it didn't take Kyoya long to notice the way they were going, or more exactly: the target of their race. Namimori is his school, so Kyoya knows it like the back of his hand; and the way they were going, they would soon come to one of the many training rooms, also used as battlefield in this school.

Namimori high school, no matter how it looks normal outside, is still a school for the mafia. Fighting between students is a common thing that happens everyday here. PE classes (excluding the Normal class) are used to teach students how to fight, how to survive and be ready for the mafia world outside of the school. Training rooms were built to serve this goal; most of them were made by materials that are much harder than the normal one. In fact, the school buildings were made by the same materials; to limit the damage of all the fights that happens here. Each of the training rooms has a different set up for different kinds of fighting. The room Tsuna and Kyoya were heading to, was at the location to the north of the school. It was a tall, big gym with 1/3 of it buried under the ground, not that you can tell if you only look from the outside. The walls were incrusted with glass plates in the side of chalkboards, light coming in to the room through them at daytime. The inside of the gym was filled with water like a giant pool: large pillars with different height were placed randomly around; some of the pillars touched the top of the gym, while others were only halfway, or shorter. Needless to say, the fight in this room were to happen on the pillars, the loser was the one who fell in the water, or that was the idea of most fights anyway.

This training room was also the second farthest away from the class buildings, so it took Tsuna and Kyoya 10 minutes to get there. Why Tsuna had chosen this room, Kyoya didn't know and didn't really care. He got to fight the little herbivore (or was it carnivore?), was all that mattered. The reason would be revealed soon anyway.

When Tsuna ran past the open door of the training room, which had been kept open at all times, he stopped and bent down, hands on knees to catch his breath, and to calm his heart also; for, this is the first time he had accepted a challenge of a fight from a member of another family, and this was not just any member either.

Hibari Kyoya, brother of the current boss of the Hibari family, famous to the world as a bloodthirsty fighter, was also the heir of his family. No one knows why Hibari Rinka chose her brother to be the next boss when she should've given that title to her future children; but it had happened and nothing would change it now.

This fight was not just a fight between two students, but it was also a fight between the heirs of two powerful families, whoever wins would affect their family a lot. Although there is no one here to witness the fight, and Kyoya didn't really send Tsuna a challenge, this fight would probably not matter much, or so Tsuna hoped. He wasn't looking forward to hear from Reborn if the hitman found out about this, especially if he lost. That would be really, REALLY bad; so hopefully, this match would end in a tie or god help him.

"Hn, you done yet, herbivore?" Kyoya's voice brought Tsuna out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw the prefect standing on a pillar two meters away from the water, near the center of the room. It seemed that Kyoya had ran pass Tsuna when he stopped, having no desire to wait for Tsuna to get in the field first.

'_Keep calm Tsuna, you can do this, just keep calm.'_ Tsuna thought as he took one lasting long breath before straightening himself up.

"Alright, I'm ready," said Tsuna, his eyes took on that look he showed not too long ago, the look of a fighter.

Kyoya smirked.

* * *

_**Once again, review please?**_


	8. Chapter 8: Hibari Rinka

This certain not what I would like to post chapter 8 as, its not complete. I've been trying to write in it more, but it not going anywhere even after months of looking at it. So, inside of just letting it sit forgotten in my PC, I post a part of it in here, turn the chapter into 2 chapters you could say. That, and I need to find my old love for KHR fanfic back. I still love KHR, I just don't feel like reading any more of its fanfic, couldn't find anything to catch my attetion at all.

On other hand, I've been writing HP/Naruto, and Pokemon/Naruto fic. Will post them up soon, if you interesting, please keep a look out for them. I think they are better than this by far.

Thank Fion for betaing this story. Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, etc.

This chapter is short, as alwasy, with 1k+ world. I apologize for that. Hope you enjoy it none the least.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Hibari Rinka.**

Hibari Rinka was born on a cold day, in December, in the middle of the night. While there was no doubt of her parents' love for her, it was also no secret that both of them had been disappointed when she was born a girl. Her parents had hoped for a boy, an heir who can lead the Famiglia after his father retired, and then they could divorce. Their marriage was an arrangement between two allies Famiglia (the Hibari's Boss and the Marvell's third daughter); there had been no love between those two. Not that a girl can't be an heir, but it would be much better with a boy.

5 years down the road, Rinka's parents had yet to divorce; but they weren't trying to be a loving family either. They didn't fight, nor did they neglect her; they just had a separation life. They stopped trying for a second child 3 years after her birth (including more than 2 years used to take care of her baby self). Most of the time, they behaved like business partners, or close friends, rather than anything else. Rinka still had a happy life, so it didn't matter in her eyes.

Then one day, her father went to a trip to Hokkaido and came back a month later with a Japanese woman (a subordinate's daughter of the Kagami clan). Needless to say, it was a full week of thick tension around the house. Father was in love for the first time in who knows how long, and he won't give her up. Mother didn't mind either. (She was happy for father and wanted to start a new life away from the Famiglia anyway.) Only grandmother was upset (being an old traditional person who won't accept a woman of lesser blood into the Famiglia. She was the main reason father hadn't discover mother yet). But grandmother's opinion mattered very little at this point; they discover a month later. Mother didn't fight for custody over Rinka (even if father willing to give it to her, not that he is). She knew being a third daughter's child; Rinka would not have much standing in the Marvell Famiglia, unlike in the Hibari. Unless she dies young, Rinka is the heir and would be the next boss of the Hibari Famiglia (father had promised that much to mother). Beside, mother always came to visit whenever she could, so Rinka was not that unhappy.

A year later, Rinka was six when she first held her little brother. She was disappointed then, because he was not as cute as she had thought ("He looks like a baby monkey!" were her words), but her father and auntie (because the woman wasn't her mother, so auntie would do for her) had only laughed and explained to her that all new born baby looked like that and they will grow on her soon enough.

And Kyoya did just that. Her little brother became the center of her world as the years flew by. Her time was always between studies and taking care of Kyoya. He was such an innocent and lovely child, always smiling and laughing. She was happy to spend time with him, auntie and father whenever they could.

Life was good…until she turned 10.

It came suddenly and unstoppable like a tsunami awake in a storm and struck an unprotected boat, with her family as the boat and the tsunami being a coup from her uncle. Uncle was father's little brother, a clever and seemly kind person, no one would think of him as anything but a good man. Yet, he has planned that coup d'état from the beginning, slowly but surely winning people over to his side, waiting for his chance to overthrow her father. As the saying goes, "a honey tongue, a heart of gall", uncle truly was a heartless person. He killed father right in front of Rinka and would have killed her too if not for the loyalty of some subordinates, who had taken her away before anything more could happen. Rinka had tried to find auntie and Kyoya after that (running away when the subordinates were fighting each other), only to found auntie lay lifelessly in the middle of her room, her dead body covered in red. There had been so much blood, seemingly wanting to drown her in it. Her knees no longer able to support her body, Rinka fell to the ground near where auntie laid, her whole world going numb.

"Everyone is dead? Dead? Deaddeaddeaddeadeadeadead..." The words continued to play in her head like a broken record, again and again, before it suddenly comes to a stop with a realization: "DEAD! That means no one is alive anymore! No one here anymore! No one... I'm all alone! Alone..." That sudden realization scared her more than anything. She had even felt or seen it all. It came crashing down at once, her life, her world; everything became blackness with no light, and she wanted nothing more than to end it all, to stop this meaningless life.

"N-nee-Chan?" Two words, spoken in a scared, small voice right next to Rinka stopped her thoughts. She turned around slowly and there he was, her little brother. He sat there, covered in the red blood of his mother, eyes widening with fear and tears, but all Rinka can think at that time was that, "He is alive!" And that was all she needed. Suddenly her world wasn't so black anymore.

* * *

Twelve years had passed since then, Rinka grew up to be a beautiful woman and powerful boss of the Hibari Famiglia. Kyoya had also grown up, in his way to become a fine young man. And life was good for the both of them.

On second thought, life is not good at all, especially in this moment.

Rinka feels her temper going up, and up, and up some more, until it couldn't anymore and go boom, literally.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" She all but screams at the two boys standing ten feet away, hands at each other's throat, looking for all the world like they were about to commit murder, which is not very much far away from the truth, to one of them at least. The two boys freeze in midair from what they were doing and turn to look at her, or more specifically, at her angry and very red face. Their eyes widen (she wondered how is it possible for Tsunayoshi's eyes to go that big?) and the brown-haired boy lets out a high pinched shriek before trying to get away, but the black-haired boy uses that moment to knock him down with one switch of the steel tonfa in his hand.

"KYOYA!" Rinka yells while Tsuna tries, but not successfully, to hide his pain and get away from Kyoya. Honestly, he looks like he was about to cry at any moment, and not for the first time Rinka wonder how is it possible for him to be a Mafioso, much less, their leader? Not that she doesn't like Tsuna or doubt his power (she has seen him train, mind you), but it still sounds ridiculous no matter how you look at it.

Anyway, back to the present problem, meaning, said boy, her brother, and the mess they had almost made of this gym. Almost, because thank the gods, Rinka had seen them both running through the school from her office's window, and so, was able to come and stop them just as they were jumping at each other (go for the kill, she was sure).

"Stop this nonsense fighting at once, Kyoya, what is it with you today?" Rinka says as she walks to where the boys are standing. "Please stop trying to fight with Tsuna-kun again, Kyoya. I don't want anymore paperwork add to my table."

Kyoya huffs in annoyance before walking away. She looks after him until his form disappear behind the gym door, then turn around to coos at Tsuna, checking him for injures, Tsuna's face was a deep shade of red by the time she lets him go. The poor boy must be so embarrass, Rinka knows this, he is too shy for his own good. She wonders if Reborn will be able to train that out of him, a shy boss would only become a laughing joke for other familiars, and that is unacceptable, especially for one as powerful as the Vongola. But honestly though, she wishes Tsuna would never change, he is prefect the way he is now.

* * *

**Please review as alway.**


End file.
